Apostles
The Twelve Apostles, including the Heretic, are employees who have been blessed at some point by the Plague Doctor. In all technicality, they are abnormalities, but essentially a part of WhiteNight. They have two forms: Untransformed, where the player has control over them just like normal employees, and transformed, where the Plague Doctor's second form, WhiteNight, has control over them after his ability. The transformation doesn't have any effect on the twelfth Apostle, who is deemed a Heretic. The eleven transformed Apostles are tall, lanky, missionaries with an exoskeleton. They wear masks that correspond to the located on the Plague Doctor's clock, with their now exposed jawline showing beneath and their eyes on their masks also glowing Red, or Blue for the Guardian Apostle. On their backs, they don wings much like that of WhiteNight. They retain the hairstyle they had when they were human. The eleven Apostles are selected from the original employees who are marked by the E.G.O. gift from the Plague Doctor and/or having their name on the Clock. As long as the original employee is present in the facility either alive or murdered during the day, they will still be selected. However if the original employee is lost (day 1 reset, Memory Repository, etc) another agent or clerk, alive or dead, will take their place and be a substitute for the missing Apostle during the start of a new advent. This is only temporary and on the next day, another agent or clerk will fill in the place of the absent Apostle. The Apostle will not be altered when another employee takes their place, as the Apostle will still retain the original agents appearance and name. All eleven Apostles possess average Movement Speed and 1000 HP. Each of the eleven Apostles use different types of weapons, that bear their own attack type and defenses, depend on their placement on the clock: * Scythe: These Apostles wield a black cross with a scythe like design, engraved on the blade is the number "666" and at the lower end of the weapon is a tiny red cross. The Scythe Apostles are split into two groups, the regular Scythe Apostle which roams freely around the facility dealing Red Damage, and the Guardian Apostle which guards WhiteNight and deals Pale Damage. There are only two of both types of these Apostles per event, with the Guardians being the first and eleventh and the regular ones being the second and third. They posses three attacks with their weapon. Theses attacks being a large upward arc (180, 200) and the other being a downward arc (150, 170) with their scythe. Their third attack is illustrated by them lazily trying to grab something. If an employee is standing near the Apostle while it is preforming this motion, they will grab the employee, Possessing them, as they preform a swing(50% chance of being upward or downward) that will instantly behead the Possessed '''employee. This attack does not damage other employees near by, unlike the other attacks. Each attack has a 1/3 or ~33.3% chance of being preformed. ** The Scythe Apostle's defenses are: '''Red: Vulnerable (1.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Endured (0.5) ** The Guardian Apostle's defenses are: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Vulnerable (1.5) * Wand: These Apostles wield a cross like object with a big red ring on the end, at the two ends of the smaller part of the cross there are two tiny red rings that have a chain on them. There are three of these Apostles per event and are selected after the Scythe Apostles (4th, 5th and 6th). These Apostles will roam around the facility and will charge up an attack when an entity is in front of them. When their charge is finished, a dark beam will fire from the top of the weapon and lock onto the employee or abnormality closest to them, continuously dealing White Damage '''(40). If the entity moves quickly behind the Apostle or away from it to avoid the attack, the dark beam will miss the target, firing in the position where the target should have been. ** The Wand Apostle's defenses are: '''Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Vulnerable (1.5) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Endured (0.5) * Spear: These Apostles wield a spear like object made out of a cross like shape and at the two ends of the smaller part of the cross are red rings. There are four of these Apostles per event and are the remaining apostles (7th, 8th, 9th and 10th). These Apostles will roam around in search for an employee or abnormality. These Apostles will charge up an attack when they find a target in front of them. Once their charge is finished, they will dash forward with their spear in front dealing a large amount of Black Damage '''(250) to all the employees or abnormalities in their path. ** The Spear Apostle's defenses are: '''Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Vulnerable (1.5) - Pale: Endured (0.5) When any of the 11 Apostles are taken out in battle, they will kneel down and clutch their weapon, "awaiting WhiteNight's call." After WhiteNight releases his red ring(call), all Apostles, who have lost meaning to fight, will rise up again, fully replenishing their HP. After WhiteNight is defeated, either with or without One Sin, all 11 Apostles will give up and impale themselves with their weapon. However, once the next event in the same day happens, all fallen transformed Apostles will reanimate, returning to their Hostile state. The appearance of the untransformed Apostle, 'The Twelfth Apostle, The Heretic', remains mostly unchanged, with a 16th century 'plague doctor' (not to be confused with the Abnormality) mask, resembling that of the actual Plague Doctor (Abnormality), on their face. The twelfth Apostle is ignored by the other Apostles, gains immunity against all types of damage(including abilities that can instantly kill an employee, like Beauty and the Beast and Don't Touch Me), and in addition, it can only do the special work on One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds, committing suicide and defeating WhiteNight instantly, but its EGO Weapon will not be granted. One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds' special work will be available as long as WhiteNight is escaping and can only be accessed by the 12th Apostle. The twelfth Apostle will always leave the room it was assigned to work on and release any tool or abnormality effects placed on it when the event starts. This however does not include effects like, but not excluded to, being frozen by the Snow Queen or being protected by the Shelter from the 27th of March. Unlike the other Apostles, the 12th Apostle is selected only from a random alive agent after the original 12th dies or is lost (day 1 reset, Memory Repository, etc). Since the 12th has never transformed, it does not keep the original employees appearance and instead uses the appearance of the substitute agent selected along with their name. The apostle is also not brought back to life when the next event of the day begins, instead it selects a new employee to replace the dead 12th Apostle, repeating the cycle until no 12th Apostle can be selected and all that's left is the 11 Apostles and WhiteNight. PlagueDoctorClockApostle1.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle2.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle3.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle4.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle5.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle6.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle7.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle8.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle9.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle10.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle11.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle12.png Trivia * This minion has been reworked after the Legacy version, with some tweaks to the Apostle's appearance, weapons and reworked animations. * An employee inside of the Shelter from the 27th of March can become the 12th Apostle, unlike other transformations. However if there are more then 12 alive Agents in the facility when the next event starts, it will not happen. This is most likely to prevent passing of the day in a certain event. * The Apostles are the only minions to use a unique portrait distinctive from their origin Abnormality or from the unknown '?' portrait. * Each line also known as each Apostle of WhiteNight in the game is similar to each specific Apostle of Jesus Christ based on the Bible. Bugs * If the 12th apostle is inside We Can Change Anything before the event starts, the Heretic will leave the machine (Intended), however the agent sprite will not be visible and the machine will act like an employee is still inside. The Machine will not produce any energy until another employee is sent inside of the machine again(reset). Gallery Apostle Scythe.PNG|3rd Apostle, Scythe Apostle Wand.PNG|5th Apostle, Wand Apostle Spear.PNG|7th Apostle, Spear heretic for wiki.png|12th Apostle, Heretic. ScytheGrab.png|2nd Apostle, Scythe Apostle, successfully grabbed an employee SpearAttack.png|Spear dashing forward at Forsaken Murderer WandAttack.png|Wand Apostle attacking an employee with Paradise Lost set Masks.png|All 12 Apostle masks Category:Abnormalities